fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Racing 2
Nicktoons Racing 2 is a sequel to 2000's Nicktoons Racing. Characters While all of the characters return from the previous game, new ones arrive. *Jimmy Neutron- A boy who has big brown hair and saves the day with his inventions. He drives a UFO. *Sheen- A boy who is a big fan of Ultralord. Drives a Zeenu racer. *Dudley Puppy- A T.U.F.F. agent who chews his butt. Drives a car that resembles his green bone. *Kitty Katswell- Dudley's partner, and also a Teenage cat. Drives the T.U.F.F. Moblie. *Skipper- The leader of the Penguins of Madagascar. Drives a Hot Rod. *Squidward- A squid who gets annoyed by Spongebob & Patrick. Drives a car shaped like his clarinet. *Chuckie- A baby who has orange hair & sometimes he worries alot. Drives a car shaped like his teddy. *Oblina- A monster who was a cameo in the intro of Nicktoons Racing 1. Drives a big car with tennis balls on each side. *Timmy- A fariygod son who has Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof at his side. Drives the Pink Car seen in the intro of The Fairly OddParents. *Mr. Krabs- A red crab who is a cheapstake. Drives a Ketchup-Shaped car. *Zim- A irken who wants to rule the earth. Drives the VOOT rider. *Gir- A robot who dress up like a puppy. Drives a turtle-shaped car. *Po- A overweight panda who teams up with the Furious 5. Drives a china speeder. *King Julien- A lemur who annoys the Penguins Of Madagascar. Drives a golf cart. *Danny Phantom- A ghost boy who is good freinds with Sam & Tucker. Drives the ghost car. *Jenny- A robot girl who was bulit by her mother. Drives a pink go-kart with boxing gloves. *Otis- A cow who lives on a farm & acts like a human. Drives a Tractor. *Aang- An airbender who must save the day. Drives the Tornado Racer from Sonic & SEGA: All-Stars Racing. *Tak- A pupununu boy who has a juju wand. Drives the JuJu Speeder. *Rocko- A wallaby who lives in O-Town and works at a comic book store. Drives the Trikee from Crash Tag Team Racing. *Heffer Wolfe: a happy-go-lucky and not-too-bright steer. Drives a chicken-shaped car. *Bev Bighead- A green toad with orange hair, blue pants, and a pink shirt. Drives a purple monster truck. *El Tigre- An amazing superhero from Miracle City! Drives the B Dasher from Mario Kart DS. *Ricky Sprocket- The world's most famous showbiz boy. Drives a HUGE limo. *Victor Volt & Anita Knight- A duo of UZZ agents going on a mission. Together, they drive the Red Fire from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Blue- A blue puppy who plays with Steve and Joe. Drives a baby stroller. *Dora- A cute little explorer who is best friends with Boots. Drives the Speed Star from Sonic & SEGA: All-Stars Racing. *Diego- A hero who goes on adventures with Alicia and Baby Jaguar. Drives the Pink Cabriolet from Sonic & SEGA: All-Stars Racing. *Wubbzy- A little boy who loves Kickety-Kick Ball and makes friends with Walden and Widget. Drives the Sprinter from Mario Kart Wii. *Kai-Lan- A Chinese-American kid who is good friends with Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu, and Ye Ye. Drives the Birthday Girl from Mario Kart 7. *Gerald- An African-American kid who is best friends with Arnold. Drives the Streamliner from Mario Kart DS. *Krumm- A hairy monster who holds his eyeballs in his hands, thus driving his car with his feet. Drives a trash can-shaped vehicle. *Mikey Simon- A teenager from Cleveland, Ohio who moved to Japan and became a TV celebrity. Drives the Sports Bike from Mario Kart 8. *Yakkity Yak- A yak who lives in a city with his friends Keo, Lemony, and Professor Crazy Hair. Drives the Barrel Train from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Snap- A superhero made of chalk. Drives a scooter. *Bessie Higgenbottom- A girl who has a love for bees! Drives a beach buggy. *Reggie Rocket- A teenage girl with a love for extreme sports. Drives the Mach Bike from Mario Kart Wii. *Ginger Foutley- A girl who tries to become more than a social geek. Drives the Lightning Champ from Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. *Fanboy & Chum Chum- Two superhero kids. They both drive the Green Fire from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Binyah Binyah Polliwog- A giant polliwog from Gullah Gullah Island. Drives a lily pad-shaped hovercraft with a banjo hanging on the side. *Lincoln Loud- An 11-year-old boy who lives with 10 girls. Drives the Splat Buggy from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Unlockables *Pablo- A Blue And Yellow Penguin With A Propeller Beanie Hat And Bowtie Who Is Best Friends With Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, And Austin. Drives A Red Dream Car From The Backyardigans: Racing Adventure. *Kimi- A Tomboyish Baby Girl With Purple Hair Who Has A Crush On Chuckie. Drives The Daytripper From Mario Kart Wii ''And ''Mario Kart Tour ''. *Susie- An African American Girl With Brown Hair Who Is A Great Singer And Tries To Stop Angelica Cheating On Her. Drives The Big Wheel From The Rugrats Episode "Susie vs Angelica". *Robbie Rotten- A Main Villan, And Now A Main Character From LazyTown Who Has A Perfect Plan To Stop Sportacus In Wich He Calls Him "Sportaflop". Drives The Rotten Moblie. *Sportacus- LazyTown's Main Hero Who Likes Sports Candy. Drives A Kart Resembling His Airship. *Dil- A Baby With Yellow PJ's Who Debuted In The Rugrats Movie. Drives A Green Baby Stroller. *Ren- A Chihuahua With Anger Issues And The Brain Of Duo. Drives A Blue Police Car With 'You Eediot!' On Both Sides. *Dib- A 13 Years Old Boy Who Sees Zim's Disguise, And Tries To Save The World From Him. Drives The Blue 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner B5 Car. *Gaz- Dib's Girl Who Has Closed Eyes And Purple Hair. Drives The Same Birthday Girl Kai-Lan Drives, But In Mario Kart 7's Honey Queen Purple Color. *Phil- A Baby With Brown Hair Who Likes To Eat Worms. Drives The Goo-Goo Buggy From ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Lil- Phil's Sister With The Same Brown Hair With A Pink Ribbon Tied Up. Drives The Biddybuggy From Mario Kart 8. Tracks Spongebob Cup *Krusty Krab Prix (Spongebob Squarepants): Mr. Krabs has been protecting the secert formula for a couple weeks, so he makes a Speedway based on his restraunt. *Cynthia Speedway (Rugrats): You'll race through Cynthia's Mansion, Malibu Beach, & Hollywood. Everything Cynthia owns is found here. *Gritty City Circuit (Hey Arnold!): Gritty City Circuit is now back and better than ever before! *Monster Mania (Ahh!!! Real Monsters): Think this was scary in Nicktoons Racing 1? Well now, it's Halloween this time! T.U.F.F. Cup *T.U.F.F. HQ (T.U.F.F. Puppy): The HeadQuarters from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''is now a race track! So be on the look out for a rare T.U.F.F. Blaster powerup. *Highway Attack (Ren & Stimpy): Race on a big highway to win the race! *Retroland Raceway(Jimmy Neutron): Retroland has lots of boost areas to drive in, so be on the lookout for a grim reaper. *Sporcket Rig (Ricky Sprocket): Race on a highway, but watch out for those curves because you will fall. Zim Cup *Zim's School (invader Zim): Race around Zim's Classroom, Study Hall, & The Lunchroom. *Central Park Zoo (The Penguins of Madagascar): Central Park Zoo is totally crowded with lots of people! *Jellyfish Fields (Spongebob Squarepants): Race around Spongebob's favorite place with Jellyfish fans! *Hong Kong Harbor (Ren & Stimpy): Stimpy Statues are everywhere here! Penguins Cup *Inside Statue of Liberty (Penguins of Madagascar): Race your way to the top of the Statue's head and New York of course! *Royal Woods Rally (The Loud House): You'll see dozens of people cheering for you in this exciting race track, including Clyde McBride! *Macie's Pool Party (As Told By Ginger): If you love pool parties, you will love this one, and now it's a race course! *Flying Dutchman's Stadium (Spongebob Squarepants): Ghost Pirates will attack with weapons so you can scare them on this track. Dora Cup *Dora's Exploring Speedway (Dora the Explorer): Are you ready to race and explore in this awesome race course?! *Diego's Rescue Raceway (Go, Diego, Go!): This race course will drive you so wild there are lots of animals! *Wuzzleburg 500 (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!): Welcome to Wuzzleburg, home of the Wuzzleburg 500! *Kai-Lan's Space Rainbow (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan): The ladybugs are rooting for you! Category:Sequels Category:Video games Category:Racing games Category:Nickelodeon